Nacretineï
Nacretineï is a minor Aeldari Craftworld recognized for their valor and the skills of their pilots. In battle, the Warhosts of Nacretineï are compared to a hundred birds of prey swoop on their foes with the speed of lightning. They are a proud people, and many amongst the Aeldari claim that they fight only for their own personal glory. Nonetheless, Nacretineï has been present to counter numerous incursions from the Asuryani's enemies, and their martial prowess is nothing to be dismissed. In the myth of the Aeldari, the falcon Faolchù, was an ally of Vaul, the Smith God, and delivered the sword Anaris to Eldanesh so he could fight the God of War, Khaine. This story is particularly revered upon Nacretineï, for it inspires their sense of duty and loyalty as well as upholding their favorite methods of Warfare. The Falcon inspires much of the inhabitant's rituals and traditions, mainly their Rune World. History The Fall The Aeldari who would become the future Nacretinite were for the most part heirs to ancients warriors who fought the Necrons and the Orks in the youngs days of the Empire. Therefore, they weren't taken in the madness of the Pleasure Cult who arose from Commorragh, for they existed far from the Core Worlds of the Aeldari. Nacretineï was one of the first Craftworld to be converted by the Asuryani and took the road of the stars. When Slaanesh's birth cry broke reality and destroyed the Empire, Nacretineï was already deep in the space of Segmentum Pacificus. Rapidly, a strong traditionalist sentiment, similar to that of the Exodites and other Craftworlds such as Saim-Hann, spread amongst the population of Nacretineï. If they escaped the darkness of decadence and indulgence of the cults, it is by staying true to their traditions and code of honor, where the other Aeldari allowed chaos and arrogance to corrupt them. The Path of the Asuryani, taught to them by the Phoenix Lords, had a positive resonance, it's functioning adapting rapidly to the traditions and society of Nacretineï. The Asuryani successfully maintained relative security for the Craftworld during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy, preparing for greater wars to come. The Honor Wars During the Millenia which followed the Fall, Nacretineï stood as a Craftworld united against adversity and in traditions. The Wings, under the direction of the Zephyr Council, always maintained the safety of the Craftworld against the ignorant forces of the Imperium, the barbaric Greenskins and the degenerate servants of Chaos. Nothing could shake the foundations of Nacretineï's beliefs and traditions, and her pilots and guardians turned away may foes from the Craftworld, Exodite Worlds and Webway Portals. In a lesser measure, but with a great deal of determination, Nacretineï was caught in many conflicts with the Drukhari of Commorragh, because the Craftworld sees them as responsible for the Fall and the dark side of the Aeldari. The dishonour brought by the raids of the Drukhari disgust them so much that Nacretineï's Warhosts supported younger races many times against the villainy of the Dark City's inhabitants. This has lead Nacretineï to be mentioned amongst the nobles, then later the Kabals, of Commorragh with a mixture of hilarity, frustration, and spite. One of the most notable battles between Nacretineï and her dark kin was against the King of Ossicle, the Drukhari Overlord of the Kabal of the Scarlet Night. The King assaulted the Imperial world of Rokas, to capture its inhabitants and pillage what they can. When the Drukhari began their retreat to the Webway, a Warhost of Nacretineï arrived and blocked the Nexus to the Drukhari long enough for Imperial reinforcements to arrive. The King of Ossicle was executed by human hands and the Asuryani left just before they could be targeted too. This operation took nearly everything from the Kabal of the Scarlet Night, and the successor of the Ossicle King, Thranak, swore that he would make the Craftworld pay for this humiliation. Especially the Wing of Songwind, who lead the battle on Rokas. The First Lesson Thranak's vengeance came to him a millennia after the humiliation on Rokas, when his men taught him that the young heiress of Wing Songwind, Alaneath Melthrian, had left the Craftworld and start the life of a Corsair. First tempted to capture the young female to torture, Thranak learned the thirst for recognition and power that inhabited the heiress, et decided to use that as a way to take his revenge on Heartsoul. He proposed her a place amongst his advisors, and the wealth it implied if she could steal the most precious treasure of her family. Having long abandoned her connection to her bloodline and its traditions, Analeath accepted the offer. For Thranak, it was an opportunity to strike at Nacretineï by following the Corsair home, but not everything occurred as he expected. Instead of going directly to the Craftworld, Alaneath waited several months, travelling regularly to the Ork Empire of Charadon, to recruit Freebooterz. Drawn by her promises of loots, the Greenskins entered the Webway, through a Portal she had opened for them. The Seers of the Craftworld, few in number, saw the threat just in time to warn the Zephyr Council, who ordered the Aspect Warriors to intercept the Ork army in the Webway, as Alaneath's agents guided them toward Nacretineï. The battle that followed, called the Battle of the Conduit by the Nacretinites, escalated to the disadvantage of the Asuryani, as more Orks followed their kin in the Webway. While the Wing of Songwind and the Aspect Warriors battled the Orks, Analeath infiltrated her own homeland to steal the Webwaysword, an ancient weapon once wielded by the greatest of her ancestors. This act was witnessed by her twin sister, Daenalli, who could not stop his much more skilled sister from committing this sacrilege. In the Webway, reinforcements from Craftworld Saim-Hann allowed the Asuryani to repel the Ork incursions, cleanse the Webway of their spores and close the Portal opened by Analeath. The Greenskins soon forgot about this ancient passage. When the Craftworld learned of the supreme dishonour Alaneath had brought upon the Craftworld by stealing her own family, the Wing of Songwind ashamed, soon dissolved into Outcasts, Aspect Warriors and Seers for a few. The fallen heiress joined her new "mentor" in Commorragh, impressed by her cunningness. Many accused the lack of rigour and control of Songwind on their child to be responsible for this disaster, but others, such as Daenalli, saw the consequences of outdated traditions and codes, that couldn't adapt to the recent time. The tragedy could have been avoided if the Craftworld had more Seers, and if the Avatar of Khaine was awakened, the Orks would have been defeated with more ease and fewer victims. The Wind of Discord As centuries unfold, a new group formed amongst the Aeldari of Nacretineï. This group defended anti-traditionalist reforms, claiming that the Craftworld must follow a new Path if her inhabitants are to survive the coming darkness, and that honour should not restrain might. Their leader, Daenalli Melthrian herself, found little support within the Zephyr Council who accused her of sacrilege and madness. Yet, some Seers and Exarchs found truth in her words and chose to follow her in her quest for change. However, during the 41st Millenium of Imperial Calendars, several events would prove the claims of the mistrusted Farseer : the arrival of the Tyranid Hive-Fleets and the near destruction of Iyanden, who would survive only thanks to the Necromantic knowledge of the Asuryani, as well as the failure of Eldorath Starbane, Farseer of Alaitoc, to stop the advance of the Sauthek Dynasty, or even the Twelfth Black Crusade of Abaddon the Despoiler, during which the Warmaster claimed two of the Talismans of Vaul for himself. During this period, Nacretineï's forces clashed with their old foes, in the form of a Drukhari Raiding Party attacking the Exodite World of Nyrodus. The raiding forces were formed of an alliance of several Kabals and Wych Cults, including the Scarlet Night, now under's Alaneath command. Leading the Warhost of Nacretineï, supported by Exodite forces, Autarch Ydraesir sought the opportunity to avenge the fallen of the Craftworld by battling the Drukhari. As a talented Farseer and sister of the cursed daughter, Daenalli supported her Craftworld in this war. However, Daenalli's visions warned her of an upcoming danger. Incapable to convince Ydraesir due to Seer's lack of authority on Nacretineï, she contacted Shanara Elwe, a former member of the Songwind Wing, like Daenalli and Alaneath. With her Corsairs, the Void Reavers, she discovered that a fragment of the Knights of Laeran Warband had planned to pillage the Exodite World in the name of She-who-thirst. Shanara returned to the gathered Aeldari forces, trying to convince them to join forces and fight the forces of Chaos as a species. Alaneath's arrogance, Ydraesir's spite and Daenalli's own weaknesses made her warnings dull. A former Seer herself, Shanara saw that the only way to avoid the worst was by sacrificing herself and kill the Lord of Laeran herself. Gathering her forces for one final gambit, she stroke at the forces of Chaos as they travelled in space. There, the Corsair Princess unleashed her full fury and tactical knowledge, dealing much damages to the Chaos fleet despite their superiority in number and firepower. Although she had succeed in driving away the fleet, using cunning and hard blows, her capital ship, the Memory of Stars, was captured by the Knights of Laeran. Her, alongside her commanding officiers and finest warriors, were captured by the Knights, presumably killed. Meanwhile on Nyrodus, the Drukhari disengaged from the battle, tired of the fight and captives in chains. The World of saved from both threat, but at a terrible cost. When she learned of Shanara's fate, Daenalli went so enraged that she nearly killed Autarch Ydraesir. Despite her power, the martial skill of the commander quickly put her down, just long enough for other Seers to immobilise her. She was enprisonned in the Dome of Cristal Seer to wheep her fallen, until the Zephyr Council could decide of her futur. Before the punishement came, unknown allies allowed her to leave the Craftworld and hide into the Webway, waiting for an opportunity. The Coming of Ynnead While great forces ravaged the Galaxy, starting with the Starving Dragon, the name used by the Aeldari to identify Hive-Fleet Leviathan, and the Despoiler preparing his forces for the Thirteenth Black Crusade, Daenalli returned to Nacretineï, escorted by Harlequins of the Midnight Sorrow Grand Masque. Once again, she sought to convince the Zephyr Council of changing its way before the Rhana Dandra was upon them, helped by the Shadowseer Naeris Whisperdreams. But stubbornness and arrogance closed their minds to her case. However, the Farseer's objective was not to convince the Council this time, or not yet. While the debates drew every Autarchs, Farseers and other important figure's attention, the Harlequins, agents of Eldrad Ulthran of Craftworld Ulthwé, demanded the help of the ancient Seers of Nacretineï, to prepare a ritual that would forever change the fate of the Aeldari. Far from being manipulated, Daenalli was aware of Eldrad's plans, even though the final goal and the majority of the implications were unknown to her. She became complicit with the stealing of several Seer's fossilized remnants within the Craftworld, to safeguard its future according to her. To this day, the secret of this pact is still unknown to the majority of the Nacretinite, who still ignores the extent of what Daenalli is ready to do for her ideas. The ritual on Coheria undertook by Eldrad Ulthran had for consequences to partially awaken the God of the Dead, Ynnead, who remained slumbering within the Eternal Matrix for long and considered a myth by most Aeldari. His Emissary, Yvraine, chosen amongst the ranks of the Drukhari, started the difficult task of leading her people on the Seventh path, to save their souls from the predation of She-Who-Thirsts. On Nacretineï, this new religion provokes as much suspicion as it raises hope. Some see a new sacrilege, others a path to salvation. The Cicatrix Maledictum The opening of the Great Rift provoked a daemonic incursion without precedent, such as every Craftworld of the Great Wheel was attacked by Neverborns. As she was still present on Nacretineï during the attack, Daenalli formed a pact with Autarch Sapherys, spiritual head of the Zephyr Council, to repel the invasion. With the help of the Arlequins, and later, the awakened wraith constructs of Wing Deathwhispers, the Aspect Warriors and militia of the Craftworld was able to banish every daemon that participated in the assault, despite important damages. A direct attack against Nacretineï was a sign the Council could not ignore. Many changes happened within Nacretinite Society, such as the obligation for every inhabitant to join, at least for a time, the Aspect Shrines of their choice, to counter Xenos and warp invaders. However, the opinion about the Ynnari remains shared between a majority of suspicious, and a minority, itself shared between those who despise Yvraine, and those who would join her quest. Daenalli, supporting the Ynnari from afar, was reintegrated amongst the Seer of the Craftworld, much to the relief or spite of some. The war against the Drukhari also took a large downturn. With the awakening of the Vothep Dynasty at their doorstep, a reaction of the Great Rift's opening, as well as the arrival of new Hive-Fleets, the leaders of Nacretineï decided to focus their attention on those much more destructive forces. Notable Events * The Exodus (circa M30): Her inhabitants repelled by the decadence and self-indulgence of the Pleasure Cults, the Craftworld leaves the Core Worlds of the Aeldari Empire and set a course for the Galactic South. * The Fall (circa M30): As Nacretineï makes its way towards the Halo Zone, the Fourth Chaos God, Slaanesh, is born and lash out a terrible birth cry which shatters the veil between the Warp and Reality, creating the Eye of Terror, where once stood the illuminated worlds of the Aeldari. Far from the cataclysm when it erupted, Nacretineï is spared by the psychic explosion, but her inhabitants are cursed by She-Who-Thirst nonetheless. * The Path of the Asuryani (circa M30): The Phoenix Lord Asurmen travels to Nacretineï and introduced the population to the Path, in an attempt to control the excessive emotions of the Aeldari. The Asurya install the first Aspect Shrines and the Path is absorbed within the society of Nacretineï. * The Honor Wars (M31-M39): '''For several millennia, several Wings of Nacretineï opposes the raiding parties of the Dark City's denizens, as much against Exodite Worlds as against other races, simply because of their disgust toward the Drukhari's methods and because they hold them responsible for the Fall. Be it with ambushes in the Webway or surprise attacks in the middle of a raid, Nacretineï becomes an enemy of several Noble Houses of Commorragh, soon replaced by the Kabals of Asdrubael Vect. * '''The Death of the Brain Tyrant (026.M34): '''Following the indication of the Craftworld's Seers as their the brain was tortured by the cries of a massive creature, Vanalieth Melthrian of Wing Heartwind found, in a tunnel of the Webway, a mutated Enslaver being moved by an army of enslaved humans. Fighting valiantly with her Aspect Warriors, Vanalieth pierces the creature's skull with the Webway Sword, cutting its flesh between a portal through two dimensions. The death of the monster freed the human under its thrall, which Vanalieth brought back to realspace. When she came back to Nacretineï, she became a legend to her kin. * '''The Death of Lightheart (045.M37): The Seers of the Craftworld follows the traces of human pirates back to the world of Gharudor, after they stole artefacts from a Maiden World, in Segmentum Pacificus, outside the Imperium's reach. The Wing of Lightsong gathers her forces to destroy the hive of scum and criminals that is Gharudor, launching a raid against the militia defending the planet. During the battle, an unsanctioned Psyker working for the pirates suffers the Perils of the Warp and is used as a gateway to reality by the Daemon Prince Bara'Kvar, who himself summons several hordes of Bloodletters, using the slaughter of the humans to draw the power of the Blood God. The Asuryani are nearly slaughtered to the last before the Masque of the Midnight Sorrow arrives and banishes the Daemon Prince back to the Warp. The Wing of Lightsong, except for less than a hundred Aeldari, is entirely exterminated, their spirit stones brought back to the Craftworld. The survivors rename their Wing Deathwhisper. * The Trap of Rokas (126.M39): The Kabal of the Scarlet Night, under the command of the Archon Supreme: the King of Ossicle, attack the Imperial Worlds of Rokas. As the Drukhari butchered the population et prepare their return to the Webway, a Warhost of Nacretineï interfere with their evacuation and block the Nexus long enough for Imperial reinforcements to arrive. Trapped between two foes, the King of Ossicle is destroyed by the humans with the majority of his forces while the Asuryani escapes before retribution can hit them. The successor of the King, Thranak Bonewearer, swear to take revenge on the Craftworld for this insult. * The Betrayal of Blood (002.M40): Advised by Thranak, Alaneath Melthrian of the Songwind Wing starts, with the help of Drukhari mercenaries, an Ork attack against the Craftworld. Nacretineï responds by sending its Warhost ahead of the attack, with reinforcements from Craftworld Saim-Hann, but as the battle wages strong, Analeath infiltrates her own domain and steals an ancient relic of her family, before escaping to Commorragh. Humiliated, the Songwind Wing dissolves into the Path of the Warrior. * Raid on Vaelyar (287.M40): The Maiden World of Vaelyar, in Segmentum Ultima, suffers a raid from the forces of Chaos, more specifically the Thousand Sons Warband known as the Emerald Conclave. Nacretineï's forces intervene to defend the Exodites but fail to stop the Sorcerers from kidnapping several of the planet's inhabitants. * The Raid on Levannor (656.M40): '''The Young Autarch Sapherys Lunmeras of the Goldensky Wing was chosen to lead a raid against the world of Levannor, where great shipyards allowed the Imperial Navy to repair and supply their ship near the Craftworld's location. Choosing the right time, Sapherys attacks when the imperial defences are at their lowest, striking behind their main batteries using the Webway. Squadrons of Nightshade Interceptors and Nightwings inflict important damages to the shipyards, crashing one of the main stations down to the surface. This victory, exemplary and following the traditions of the Craftworld, places Sapherys in the good graces of the Council. * '''The Vultures of Macharius (392-399.M41): The advance of the Macharian Crusade threaten the rare Exodite Worlds in Segmentum Pacificus. In cooperation with the Aeldari of Saim-Hann and Ulthwé, Nacretineï executes a series of raids and lightning assaults to kill specific commanders of the Crusade, in hope to divert it away from the precious planets. As the Imperium advances, the Asuryani discovers the presence of Alpha Legion and Word Bearer infiltrators within the conquered worlds, and even amongst the crusade's officers. Seeing the failure of Macharius as beneficial to them, the Aeldari do little to remove those agents and allow the Macharian Heresy to happen. * The Battle of Nyrodus (849.M41): '''A Drukhari Coalition made up from two Kabals, two Wych Cults and a Coven of Haemonculi attacks the Exodite World of Nyrodus, all lead by Alaneath Traitorwing. They fight the combine forces of the Exodite Dragon Princes and a Warhost of Nacretineï lead by Farseer Daenalli and Autarch Ydraesir. During the battle, Daenalli is warned by her prophecies of a coming threat, and charges the Void Reavers Corsairs to find out its origins. When the Corsair Princess Shanara fails to unite the Aeldari forces against the coming Knights of Laeran, she attacks the Chaos Fleet, and through her sacrifice, cripples it enough so they would renounce the attack. The Drukhari retreats from the world later, and Daenalli's rage at Ydraesir leads to her temporary exil. * '''The Third Tyrannic War (997-999.M41): When Hive-Fleet Leviathan enters Segmentum Tempestus and spread towards Segmentum Ultima and Solar, Nacretineï dispatches her aerial forces to support Biel-Tan and Iyanden in their efforts to starve the alien beasts. During a battle on the Ice World of Beledor, Warlock Vylith Laethryn of Wing Deathwhisper learns from the Spiritseers of Iyanden the necessary knowledge to awake and guide Wraith Construct, as well as schematics for Hemlock Wraithfighters. After learning of those forbidden arts, she shares her knowledge with Farseer Daenalli and starts the project to resurrect her fallen kin. * The Ritual of Coheria (999.M41): Eldrad Ulthran, with the help of the Midnight Sorrow and several accomplices, using the fossilized remnants of long-deads Farseers to stirs Ynnead from his slumber. Due to Deathwatch intervention, his success is only partial, but it is enough to shake the entire Aeldari species to the core. * The Noctis Aeterna (999.M41-000.M42): The opening of the Cicatrix Maledictum starts a daemonic incursion of major scales that assaults the Craftworld. The in-extremis return of Wing Deathwhispers allows Sapherys and Daenalli to push away the Daemons. Since then, Nacretineï reinforces her military and wraith forces. Culture and Traditions The Wings. The society of Nacretineï is similar in tradition and ritual as Terra's ancient Knights. The inhabitants are divided amongst "Wings", similar to the Houses from other Craftworld such as Iyanden, though closer in the traditions to Saim-Hann's Clans. Each Wing regroups a certain number of families of pilots owning their crafts, from simple Jet-bikes to Nightwing fighters. On the contrary of the aforementioned cultures, however, no Wings dispose of the possibility to act outside the Craftworld without the authorization of the Zephyr Council, which gathers one Autarch from each Wing generally the oldest and most experimented. The Traditions of the Wings. The Wings value honour and courage as their watchwords and each pilot must always be prepared for the last fight of his life. As such, the Domes of each Wing are often the stage of tournaments of speed, dexterity, and courage, which gives any member of the Wing the chance to show themselves worthy of their ancestor's recognition. Often, certain Asuryani, be it male or female, uses those trials to ask the hand of a partner, which are sometimes used to forms bonds of friendship between families and Wings. Those racing are called Balangau, the Kiss of the Wind. Those bonds serve on the battlefield, for they associate different Wings with good relationships during military operations and form squadrons made of family members, reinforcing teamwork and cohesion. The rank of any member of a Wing grows with his mastership of new aircraft. When he reaches adulthood, an Asuryani from Nacretineï must be part of a rite of passage, during which he and companions of similar age confront an older pilot in a Jetbike race. Those who succeed in beating the ancestors access the ranks of fully fledge member of the Wing, while the other must prove themselves at another time. Those ceremonies, called Kaelis Shelwe, the Song of Light, happens multiple times per arc, and grant the winners the access to their first Path. Those who finish first are often promised to bright futures amongst their kin. The rules of the race may change from one Wing to another, but the signification is the same for all Nacretineï. Each wing is ruled by a Patriarch or Matriarch, called an Harakth Nacretii, a title that is translated into the Dominant Eagle, or the Hunter who dances with the winds. Similar in position to an Autarch, so much the term is used when interacting with other Craftworlds, this Wing leader is chosen amongst the wisest and most skilled champions of the families. His duties are to lead the Wing in battle and seat in its stead at the Zephyr Council. Path to Isolation. Some Paths aren't part of Nacretineï's traditions, either because their responsibilities go to the Craftworld in its all and may not be interfered with any other consideration, or because they are badly seen by the population. Due to their situation away from the Wings, those Paths are called "Path to Isolation", for they are often used to escape the pressure of family or to solve an emotional conflict. Most often, the Asuryani comes back more mature and experienced from their journey, but sometimes, they never return. The Path of the Warrior The Aspect-Warriors of Nacretineï are far from being as numerous as those on Craftworlds such as Alaitoc or Biel-Tan, but they are numerous enough to be grouped in a dreadful elite strike force, deployed when the safety of the Craftworld is in the balance. The Path of the Warrior is seen with a fusion of fear and respect, for those who don't come back from it are either dead or throned Exarchs, their souls consumed by a bloodthirsty passion and devoted to Kaela Mensha Khaine. But, the Path also represents an opportunity for new experience and teachings, and as such, many young Asuryani chose to become part of a shrine-squad and follow the lessons of the Aspect Warriors. When the Craftworld deploys Aspect Warriors, it's always under the command of the most experienced and skilled Autarch, for Khaine's warriors represent the deadliest weapon of a Warhost, when it cannot overwhelm the foe by dominating the skies. The most dangerous theatres of war require the most lethal weapons possible, and the Council would not allow misuse of their numbers. If their numbers never was an important matter for Nacretineï, the recent appearance of anti-traditionalist factions amongst the population drove many to join the Aspect Warriors, in preparation for the End of Time. Long dormant Exarchs are awoken to lead new pupils in combat. The Aspect Warriors forms a good portion of the anti-traditionalist, and some even joined the Ynnari since the opening of the Great Rift. The Path of the Seer On Nacretineï, walking the Path of the Seer represent the abandonment of one's family and Wing, often to gain access to forbidden and dangerous powers, which Nacretineï's traditions see badly. As such, the few Seer Nacretineï has in her possession lives in the Crystal Gardens of the Craftworld, where they study the arts of divination and psychic mastery, and where the most ancient of them come to die. Despite this status, at the limit of exile, the Seers hold an important role in the Craftworld's politic. Many are the Asuryani who comes to consult them for guidance and advice. Which person should they take as beloved or which Path should they journey on next? The most experienced of them are part of the Zephyr Council, advising the leaders of the Wings with their vision and offering their powers to the Warhosts when they wages war against Chaos, Necrons or other enemies of the Aeldari. With the return of the Necrontyr, the arrival of the Tyranids and the increasing devastation of each Black Crusade, the number of Seers on Nacretineï has increased in consequence. Most of them follow Aradrel's reasoning, for they believe that Divination is more and more important to secure the future of the Craftworld, which traditions put at risk. Before, this opinion was widely unpopular, but with the birth of Ynnead, a similar message comes to the ears of Nacretineï's population, bearing hope and rebirth. The Path of the Outcast Much like other Craftworld, the Path of the Outcast is a way to exile an Aeldari from the Craftworld, willingly or not. Generally, those individuals are tired of the strict and rigorous ways of the Path of the Asuryani and chose to travel alone or in a group through the Galaxy. The sense of family instilled in Nacretinite education reduces the number of Outcast, and rare are those who wish to leave their family for adventure and self-centered pride. Some of them leave to become Corsairs, alien pirates attacking the crafts of other races for the sake of adventure. A life of pirate and raiding is not the way of Nacretineï, and such individuals are not welcome on the Craftworld, except on the direst situation. Notable Wings of Nacretineï * The Goldensky: 'The most influential and respected Wing of Nacretineï, Goldensky has a reputation of warmongering for its rivals and courageous defenders of the Craftworld for the others. Nearly all of its members join the Aspect Warriors during their life, generally either the Dire Avengers or Swooping Hawks. As such, they represent the majority of the Craftworld's Aspect Hosts when Nacretineï goes to war, owning them their reputation of defenders. They usually go to battle with their gravitic wings, either on their Guardians, Hawks or aircraft, painted with gold feathers and symbols representing the Goldensky. * '''The Songwind: '''Once a respected Wing after their leader killed a mutant Enslaver in the Webway, the Heartwind was once one of the most traditional and glorious Wings of Nacretineï, mostly due to the legend of Vanalieth, their greatest champion who defeated a threat to the Craftworld with only a handful of Aspect Warriors in hand. However, this changed when Alaneath Melthrian betrayed the Craftworld and stole Vanalieth's sword. The Wing fell in disgrace and shame, and the majority of its members left the Craftworld to become Rangers and Corsairs, with some even joining Alaneath as she rose to power. A few others, such as Daenalli Melthrian or Shanara Elvene, joined the Craftworld's Seers and starts a cultural revolution through the Wings. * '''The Deathwhisper: '''Once called the Lightheart Wing, this Wing was famous for its appreciation of art and ancient relics, sometimes dealing with Rangers to find some from other Craftworld or Maiden World. This ultimately leads them to their fall as they fell against the Daemons of Khorne on a Pirate World where stolen Aeldari relics lay. After their near extermination, the survivors renamed their Wing Deathwhisper and followed the Path of the Mourning to cry for their fallen. This name was foreshadowing of their future as during the 41st Millenium, one of their heiress, Vylith Laethryn, learned the powers of necromancy and became the first Spiritseer of Nacretineï. Accompanied by Daenalli, she slowly prepared the resurrection of Deathwhisper through Wraithbone bodies. Now, after the opening of the Great Rift, the Deathwhisper forms the major Wraith Host of the Craftworld, send to fight the direst of war. Tactics and Military Forces. The militia of the Wings Each of the Wing possesses her own militia, forming the majority of the Craftworld's infantry. Those Guardians are equipped with various wargears depending on their battlefield roles and are trained to pilot a variety of vehicles. Despite being civilians, those warriors often surpass in discipline, speed, and accuracy the armed forces of lesser races and those from Nacretineï are even more determined, for they defend the honour of their family and Wing on the battlefield. Storm Guardians Spécifically equipped for melee with chainswords and shuriken pistol, Storm Guardians are rare, although efficient. They act as the assault force of Nacretineï and even though they're not equipped an Aspect Armor, they fight with the skill and grace of the Aeldari. They cut through armour joints and limbs of their opponents before they can retaliate. Units of Storm Guardians move with speed on the battlefield, sprinting from one place to another, using special weapons such as Flamers or Meltaguns, which gives them the ability to adapt to the situation and changing reality of the battlefield. Guardian Defender Weapons employed by the Guardians varies depending on their battlefield role. Guardian Defenders are a support unit and escorts a heavy weapon grav-platform, hovering on the battlefield while firing on the enemy lines. If an enemy unit threatens their positions, the Guardians will unleash a storm of shuriken fires on their opponent as they move with speed and discipline. Khamsin Guardian Specific to Nacretineï, the Khamsin, or ''Fire Winds, are efficient Guardians equipped with special weapons that they use to neutralize particular threats, with more firepower than a Guardian Defender squad and more speed than a Storm Guardians squad. They are, however, less numerous and more difficult to train. Instead of Shuriken Catapults, they are equipped with Lasblasters, and some members of their squads are sometimes equipped with flamers or meltagun to face more specific threats. But their greatest asset is a pair of gravitic wings similar to those used by Corsairs, allowing them to fly over the battlefield and avoid difficult terrains or lay ambushes from the skies. Aircraft. As well as their militia, each Wing disposes of her own forges, where the Bonesingers build the weapons and vehicles of the Craftworld. Most importantly, it is there that the potent aircraft that forms the majority of the Craftworld's military force. Those machines await in the forges that an Asuryani who proved themselves in the ritual of Yliuthra Harath, the Challenge of the Hawk, comes to master its speed and agility in order to become one of the so-called pilots of Nacretineï. The Nightwing. The Nightwing is the most common combat aircraft of the Asuryani, superior to the aircraft of the lesser species in speed and agility. Those machines possess shields and awesome firepower incarnate by twin-linked Brightlances and twin-linked Shuriken Cannon, which they use in dogfights, whatever the advantage of the number held by the opponent. During the raid on Levannor, a squadron of Nightwing identified as ''Hurricane of Iceheart ''by the Ordo Xenos, numbered only six aircraft, but was able to destroy nearly eighty aircraft of the Fury Interceptor variant, by themselves. '' ''Typically, the members of a Nightwing Squadron belong to the same family, which grants a better cohesion in combat. The Phoenix. The Phoenix is a massive fighter employed by the Asuryani for air-ground combat, often escorted y Nightwing squadrons. Although he is not as fast as the other Aeldari aircraft, the Phoenix remains remarquable compared to machines crafted by younger species such as the T'au, the Orks or Humanity. This sacrifice in speed is due to its important weaponry, made of two twin-linked Shuriken Cannon, a Pulse Laser for more enduring targets and plasma or Kraks missiles to destroy the most impressive armored tanks. Its main weapon is a twin-linked Phoenix Missile Launcher, which can be replaced by mono-filament weapons similar to those of the Warp Spider Aspect. In both cases, they make a bombardment performed by a Phoenix a certain death for any ground target. The Vampire. Equivalent to the Thunderhawk of the Adeptus Astartes for the Asuryani and Corsairs, the Vampire is a massive Aeldari craft capable to fly in orbit and atmosphere with the same ease. Often escorted by Nightwings, the Vampire allows Asuryani Warhost to attack targets not accessible from the Webway. There exist to variants of the Vampire. The Vampire Raider is an aircraft used to land xenos forces on the battlefield, using Holo-Fields adapted for Titans to go undetected by eyes and sensors alike and targeting this massive aircraft becomes a challenge even for the most precise targeting algorithm or marksman. It can transport thirty Aeldari warriors or half that number in Wraithguards. Some variants are even adapted to transport grav-tanks such as Wave Serpent or Falcon. The Vampire Raider is armed with two twin-linked Pulse Laser mounted on the wings and a Scatter Laser on the nose, but those weapons can be replaced by more deadly tools of destruction. The Vampire Hunter sacrifices the transport capability of the Raider variant for more firepower, notably two Pulsar capable to pierce through the armor of Titans, in addition to all the other weapons present on the Vampire Raider. Aspect Warriors. As aforementioned, the Aspect Warriors are a minor force on Nacretineï, deployed only when the Craftworld is endangered. However, with the recent changes of mind through the Nacretinite population, their numbers have increased to face the emerging threats and enemies of the Asuryani. Some Aspects, even before their return in strength, are more popular than others for their aspects are in harmony with the traditions and beliefs of Nacretineï. This is notably the case of the Swooping Hawks and Crimson Hunters Aspect, whose methods of combat are adequate for the aerial specialization of the Craftworld. Dire Avengers. Certainly the most numerous of the Aspect Warriors, the Dire Avengers, children of the blade of Asurmen, first of the Phoenix-Lords, represents the vengeance of a dying race against a Galaxy that wishes to see them dead for the crime of standing and fighting for their existence. They represent the backbone of the Aspect Hosts of a Crafworld's army in part due to their versatility. On Nacretineï, the protective and vengeful nature of the Dire Avengers owes them the respect of the Wings. As such, coming back from one of their shrine is seen as a sign of maturity and wisdom. They are equipped with Shuriken Catapult, upgraded to shot more effectively than those used by the Guardians, slicing through armor, bone and flesh alike. Avengers uses those weapons as artistic tools to deliver death. Dire Avengers Exarchs are masters of their Aspect, capable to dance through their opponent's strikes with unnatural speed and agility. They are often armed in a similar fashion than their pupils, sometimes using two Shuriken Catapults at the same time to support their firepower. Others prefer to wield close combat weapons and a Shimmershield to provide their shrine-squad with protection against enemy fire. Swooping Hawks. Flying with grace over the battlefield, the Swooping Hawks are the sons of Baharroth, and are said to be the finest of the Aspect Warriors by the inhabitants of Nacretineï. They represent vengeance, as they take their name from the wild bird of Aeldari Mythology who fly over the head of those guilty of murder. In a similar fashion, Swooping Hawks flies over the head of their foes on the battlefield, raining death upon them. To this end, they are equipped with a Lasblaster, a more powerful alien equivalent of the Imperial lasgun, as well as a grenade launcher used to rain explosives upon groups of enemy infantry should they occupy heavy covers. For Nacretineï, Swooping Hawks incarnates the majesty of death and justice, flying like Angels above the corpses of the unworthy and ungracious foes. As such, they are the most numerous Aspect on Nacretineï, following in the wake of Phoenix and Vampire bombardment as the Asuryani Warhost set a foot on the battlefield to crush its foes. Shining Spears. Mounted on Jet-bikes and equipped with Laser Lances, the Shining Spears are like riders of lightning charging the enemies of the Asuryani with agility such as no obstacle seems able to stop, or even slow, them. They accomplish aerial acrobatics and reap enemy infantry while piercing the armor of their armored tank's foes. Nacretineï is particularly appreciative of the Shining Spears, for this Aspect refers to the ancient tales of demi-gods riding alongside Khaine and Asuryan to war. It is also a proof of one's mastery over a jet bike, and those who wish to become the hero of their wing often joins those Shrines, to prove their greatness and become warriors. In combat, the Shining Spears are used to clear the path of the Warhost through enemy footsoldiers, aiming towards more important targets such as officers or champions. To do this, they outflank their foes, strikes from the Webway or use the Psychic powers of a Warlock to cloak them from the sight of their foes. Crimson Hunters. Although on other Craftworld, the numbers of Crimson Hunters are generally limited, they are the most numerous Aspect on Nacretineï with the Swooping Hawks and Shining Spears. It is not rare to see squadrons of Crimson Hunters being a part of Nacretineï's Sky Hosts, aiming for any enemy aircraft capable of rivaling or surpassing, the Nightwings. By reputation, the Crimson Hunters are the best pilots of the Galaxy and their engines, the Interceptor Nightshade, is the most agile and fastest aircraft of the Asuryani squadrons. Their Bright Lances pierce through the armour of enemy crafts with ease, directly hitting the important systems. The Ghost Halls For millennia, the Ghost Halls of Nacretineï were never used, only visited from time to time by Seers and Aeldari in search for the voice of the dead, for Necromancy was a prohibited art by the Zephyr Council. But years of conflicts and losses have overcome this forbidding, and now, the dead comes to march with the living to war. Thanks to the teachings of Spiritseer from Craftworld Iyanden, Vylith Laethryn learned to awake and guide the constructs of Wraithbone inhabited by souls from the Infinity Matrix, becoming the first Spiritseer of Nacretineï, but since the opening of the Rift, others have learned her art. Wraithguards and Wraithblades The most widespread and common ghost warriors of the Craftworld, Wraithguard are solid machines, but wielding an organic grace which sells the technological expertise of the Aeldari. If they don't have the celerity of the livings, their march cannot be stopped even by Astartes bolter fire, and while they approach, they raise their wraithcannons, shooting such awesome energy that the veils between the Warp and Reality is broken for a second, tearing apart their foes through two dimensions. The few who survives such attacks are forever haunted by the experience. Less common, but as deadly, Wraithblades are piloted by the souls of Asuryani enraged by their death, and made pitiless by spite. Even with the silence and slow movements of their artificial body, they throw themselves into melee with savagery, stopping only when every single one of their foe is in pieces. They wield Ghostblades and axes, whose blades are inhabited by malevolent souls from the Crone Worlds, attacking their foes both on a physical and psychic level when they hit. The Wraithblades equipped with Ghostaxes often wield them in addition to Forceshields which protect them from enemy attacks. Wraithblades are more numerous on Nacretineï since the opening of the Great Rift. Those believe it is because of the context in which the Wing Lightheart was destroyed, consumed by the fury of Khornate Daemons, and whose members forms the bulks of Nacretineï Wraith Hosts. Many of them are still haunted by those bloody battle, and the rage of Khaine inhabits them since. Wraithlords and Wraithseers Colossal in size compared to Wraithguard and Wraithblades, those machines more resilient than Adamantium are piloted by the souls of ancient heroes and warriors from the Craftworld's past. This remarquable individual brings advice to their children and devastation to their foes, carrying one or two heavy weapons on the battlefield, and sometimes, an immense Ghost Sabre, a blade of prodigious size that cuts through Armor like paper. Many ancient Wing leader and members of the Zephyr Council have been resurrected through the body of Wraithlords, even if many see that as a sacrilege toward their eternal and deserved slumber. Others, notably the Lord Hylmerion of Whisperdeath, are happy with this new existence of warfare, for they are allowed a chance to defend their children or take their revenge. Limited to less than a tenth, the Wraithseers are machines as rare as they are remarquable. The soul piloting them is that of a Seer, and the mechanism used to forge such machines are difficult and thus, their numbers are low. But on the battlefield, they unleash devastating Distortion weaponry and powerful psychic abilities to support the Wraith Host, making them most valuable on the field of battle. Shadow Specters A recent addition to Nacretineï's numerous means of destruction, Shadow Specters are children of the blade formed by the Phoenix Lord Iryllith and represent the Aspect of after-life warriors. They are in reduced numbers on Nacretineï but hold a particular role amongst the Ghost Warriors. The only Specters of the Craftworld are from the Crystalline Ghost Shrine, created by the Phoenix Lord himself after the Fall. But when Iryllith disappeared, his Aspect fell into oblivion, the only Exarch of the Shrine, Theleria, falling dormant in the deepness of her shrine. When the Whisperdeaths were brought back to life by Necromancy, the remaining living of the Wing that didn't take the Path of the Seer were drawn to the ruined Shrine. One of them chose to wear the Exarch's mantle, and the others became her first pupils, taking the identity of the Ghost moved by duty and rage, even in the afterlife. To this day, Nacretineï only counts twenty of those Aspect Warriors, who follows the Wraith Host in combat. In combat, the Shadow Specters hunt down enemy armoured tanks from the shadows, using their Holo-fields and Jetpacks to appear like spectres on the battlefield. When their target is locked, they tear it to burning pieces with their Prism Rifles, a technology derived from the deadly Fire Prism. Hemlock Wraithfighter Certainly the most controversial and disgusting weapon of the Ghost Halls, the Hemlock Wraithfighter is a combat aircraft using the psychic abilities of its Spiritseer pilot and the energies of spirit stones containing the souls of the dead. Those engines fly with terrifying grace and speed, appearing like a flying ghost over the battlefield. Beyond the simple sacrilege, the Hemlock is a weapon holding many risks for the Aeldari, and the Seer piloting them are forever haunted by the experience. The voice that haunts the hull often drives the pilot to madness by their unending whispers, while others see their souls absorbed by the craft's core, joining the chorus of souls and leaving a breathing husk behind them. The Weaponry of those crafts holds as much terror and woe, in the form of two D-Scythe. These potent weapons unleash dark energies cutting the soul from its body, tore apart Machine Spirits or Necrons hexagrammic thoughts, and sever psychic communications of any sort. No creature, be it organic, mechanical or daemonic is safe and protected from these terrible weapons, sending them all to the Warp's maws. Both due to its power and legacy, the Hemlock Wraithfighter represents the sacrifices to which Nacretineï and the others Craftworlds consents to continue their battle for survival. Notable Aeldari from Nacretineï * '''High-Autarch Sapherys Lunmeras of Goldensky Wing: '''A prodigy in dance, various pictural art, and combat, Sapherys of Goldensky is the current leader of the most powerful and influent Wing of Nacretineï. He is a strategist without peer amongst the Craftworld's Autarch, and proved in the Levannor Raid, when he personally lead an Aspect Host into the main shipyard to detonate it's stabilizers, sending one the most important Imperial Navy assets of the Uhulis Sector crashing down the Hive-World of Levannor. This victory annihilated future chances for the Imperium to mount an attack on the Craftworld itself and made Sapherys a hero to his peers. Quickly, he rose through the rank and joined the Zephyr Council when Daenalli Songwind was enprisonned the Craftworld. The Autarch and the Farseer are rivals, one believing in the righteousness of Nacretineï's traditions, the other believing in change and reformation. Even though, they both respect each other equally for their respective skills, strategy, and combat for Sapherys and divination and psychic prowess for Daenalli. * '''Farseer Daenalli Melthrian of Songwind: '''Born from the honoured and respected Wing of Songwind, Daenalli was promised to a grand future, heiress of the heroine Vanalieth, especially after her twin sister, Alaneath Melthrian, became an Outcast and joined the Corsairs. A fate which was forever altered when the Orks attacked Nacretineï and the fracture of Wing Melthrian, deceived and stolen by their own blood. Maybe seeking solitude or in order to absolve himself, the young Aeldari chose to explore the Path of the Seer, where she learned of the mystical arts and weapons at the disposition of the Aeldari. She arrived to the conclusion that Nacretineï was trapped in her own traditions, and that denying the need for forbidden weapons would cost dearly to the Craftworld in the future. To uphold her influence and understanding, Daenalli fully embrassed the Path of the Seer and became a Farseer, starting her endless crusade to convice her people that Rhana Dandra was close and that there is nothing too low or horrible to protect the Asuryani. * '''Autarch Ydraesir Venemar of Wing Soulspear: '''Ydraesir is the oldest Autarch of Nacretineï and is the current leader of Wing Soulspear. Called "the Blood Huntress" by her kin, she holds a seat on the Zephyr Council, from where she defends with vehemence the traditions and history of the Craftworld against defilers such as Daenalli Melthrian or Vylith Laethryn, as well as traitors in the like of Analeath. She ordered the banishment of Daenalli when she drew a soul from the Infinity Matrix to awake a Wraithlord, and nearly shot Shanara Elvene when she escorted the exiled Seer to the Council Chamber. But even with this violent nature, which she is rumoured to have learned from the Fire Dragon Aspect Shrine, she is too competent of a leader and a fighter to be dismissed, and many battles have been won by her signature weapon, Oath of Drastanta, an exceptionally potent Laser Lance. She pursues her pray on a Jetbike, dodging defences and bodyguards alike to slay her prey directly. Her skills proved decisive when she slew the Lord of Change Fe'kerth of the Emerald Conclave when the Daemon tried to summon a Silver Tower on an Exodite World. * '''Wraithseer Aelinthar Vendomy of Wing Deathwhisper: '''A terrifying presence on the battlefield, Aelinthar is the most remarquable Wraithseer awaken by his people to lead the Wraith into battle. Alive, Aelinthar guided the Ygrasia Wing on Ezemor, a failure which still haunts him. The ancient Seer is happy with his return to life, seeing this as a way to redeem himself of the of his failure. * '''Spiritseer Vylith Laethryn of Wing Deathwhisper: Unlike most Seers of Nacretineï, Vylith kept her connection with her family after joining the Seer Enclave. Her teaching as a Spiritseer, acquired from distant lines of families on Iyanden, gives her the ability to speak with the dead and lead them to battle. Only a teenager after the destruction of her family, many whispers that she has never fully grieved her family, and she can only find comfort in the embrace of the Infinity Matrix. * Shanara Elvene: '''Shanara was a childhood friend of Daenalli and Alaneath and another member of the Songwind Wing. After the betrayal, she was unable to chose between the Path of one of the Twin, and so, left the Craftworld to become a Corsair. She arose as a Corsair Princess amongst the Void Reavers, becoming particulary known for her naval skills and martial abilities. Shanara took part in the Battle of Nyrodus, but instead of choosing a side, she worked to find a way to unite both Aeldari armies against the Knights of Laeran. Failing that, she mounted a formidable ambushes of the Chaos Fleet, succeeding in driving them away from her divided kin. However, she was captured in the attempt, and brought back to Laeran alongside her finest warriors. There, the Daemon Prince Gaius corrupted her, changing her views on Slaanesh and the forces of Chaos at large. Several centuries later, she would meet again with her Craftworld kin during the Azuran-Laeran war, revealing herself as the Princess of Laeran in charge of the Thirsting Reaver auxillary Warband. Despite many attempt, none of Nacretineï's warriors could kill her, and despite the end of the conflict, she is still in services to the Daemon Prince Gaius. Relics As a Craftworld of the Aeldari race, Nacretineï holds many ancient technologies and weapons dating back from battles fought before the rise of Mankind and still used to this day by the Craftworld's champions. These artefacts represent the war treasures of a Craftworld fighting through honour, speed and aerial grace against any foes, be it primitive enemies such as Orks or Humans or ancient evils like Chaos or Necrons. * '''Oath of Drastanta : It is said that Drastanta and Baharroth are the two Phoenix Lords which came to Nacretineï after the Fall, bearing the teachings of the Aeldari Path, Spirit Stones, and other knowledge that would forge the Craftworld's future. Although the circumstances are unknown, it is said that Drastanta himself made a promise to Nacretineï's inhabitants, long forgotten since. But, it is said in legend that the mighty Phoenix Lords left to the Wings one of his Laser Lance, a weapon unique by its potency and destructive power. Capable to pierce even through the armour of Questor Imperialis Knights, this weapon is a killer of monster, having slain the dangerous monsters and machines threatening the Craftword by the hundreds since millennia. ** Current status: Wield by the Harakth Nacretii of Wing Soulspear, Ydraesir Venemar the "Blood Huntress". By her art of the blade and this Lance, she banished Greater Daemons and destroyed Knight machines threatening the Aeldari race, as well as killed several Champions of the lesser races. Most notably, she killed the Chapter Master of the Storm Warriors during her younger day, destroying his skull with one shot from the Oath of Drastanta. Quotes By Aeldari Nacretineï About Nacretineï Feel free to add your own Videos Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Craftworlds